Kasutera
by Dagas Isa
Summary: While filming a television segment together, Minako thinks Rei needs a little sweetening. ReixMinako PGSM canon


**Kasutera ****（カステラ）**

Summary: While filming a television segment together, Minako thinks Rei needs a little sweetening.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any of the Sailor Moon canon.

Author's Notes: A kasutera is a Japanese cake sweetened with honey. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Minako-san!" Manager Saito enters Aino Minako's hotel room without knocking. "It seems as though Mio-san has backed out of your joint appearance tomorrow."<p>

"Let her," Minako says, half-distracted and paying more attention to the lyrics for a potential single and also deliberately ignoring how many references to 'fire' and 'passion' she can make in one song. "I can do the appearance solo."

"But Takeda-san specifically requested two idols working together. It seems like the usual names are all booked for tomorrow but we did find a replacement for her."

"And…?"

Saito shifts. "It's your rival Mars Reiko. As you know, she's inexperienced, but she was willing to help out on such short notice."

And Manager would be worried about this…why? Minako thinks for a second before she remembers that Mars Reiko—the very part-time alter ego of Hino Rei—is supposed to be Minako's rival, not her crush.

Minako contemplates her response. "If she can be professional," she says at last, "I have no objections to appearing with her."

They're supposed to cook together, of all things, and the way that Rei handles even the measuring cups makes Minako think that another one of their friends might have made a better guest. Mako perhaps, or even Usagi could make her way around a kitchen better than Minako suspects Rei can.

"Remember," Minako whispers to her before the camera rolls, "be cheerful."

"Hi! I'm Aino Minako."

"And I'm Mars Reiko." Rei sounds just as hesitant as always.

Minako steps in, puts on her best smile, and picks up the slack. If they had time for rehearsal Minako would think of coaching Rei a little bit, but studio time is already short and the segment already required extensive preparation as is. No time to coddle an amateur. "Today we'll be making a _kasutera_ for you. It's just a nice simple honey cake from Nagasaki. Mars-san, there's no need to be nervous."

Rei glares at her. "I'm not nervous. And _kasutera _are not the simplest of cakes to make."

Minako smiles. Sure, Rei has a hostile front to her, but at least there's a flow between them now. "This is a yummy simplification. Remember, the key to this is to mix the sugar and eggs over the hot water or else the sugar crystals won't fully dissolve."

Rei brings out the already prepared batter, and mumbles the explanation with all the grace of a charging ram.

"What's your favorite brand of _kasutera_?" Minako persists in trying to converse while they continue the demonstration.

"I'm not a fan of sweet foods."

"Is there anything you do like?"

Rei glares again, and Minako puts on her best smile as she backs towards the counter. The spoon she used to drizzle the honey into the batter glistens under the studio lights, and what are idols supposed to be but fun? "You can also use the left over honey to sweeten your companion, if she's anywhere near as grumpy as Mars-san here." She uses her _senshi_-learned reflexes to get a smidge of honey to Rei's delicious-looking mouth. Perhaps then she might become a little sweet.

She whips around to a cloud of flour and the sight of Rei giving a radiant and unguarded smile.

Minako isn't sure which one causes her to miss the mark slightly and instead smear the honey over Rei's cheek in a shiny, sticky line.

Rei covers her mouth, and tension broken, dusts another puff of flour into Minako's hair.

Is that what passes as "professional conduct" these days?

Minako doesn't know, but she has no complaints, and the rest of the segment flows smoothly from there.

Of all the various and sundry messes from the food fight and the rest of the segment, it's the initial dab of honey that continues to taunts her.

It's just there, gleaming. It begs to be cleaned up, even more than the trail of flour.

Minako smiles, giddy from the audacity of what she's going to do next. She approaches Rei, who still stands awkwardly against the wall, and leans in. There's a spot of honey on Rei's cheek, just above the corner of her full lips, that glistens, and Minako licks her index and middle fingers, just lightly brushing the spot.

She pulls back, giving an experimental lick of her fingers. Objectively, it's just the honey they used to flavor the cake, but it's that like that causes Rei to freeze. Rei stands there staring, not looking upset necessarily—well, no more so than usual—just stunned. Minako prepares for the worst, and when nothing comes, expects Rei's temper to come out full force after everything sinks in.

Rei approaches, and mumbles something.

"What was that, Mars-san?"

Rei mumbles again, slightly louder. It's something about a spot.

Minako approaches, and grows bolder. "Say it so I can hear you. How can you expect to have a career if you don't speak up?"

Rei looks straight ahead, deliberately avoiding any eye-contact with Minako now. "I said…the spot is still there. It's bothersome."

With those words, the look on Rei's face becomes recognizable. Minako gives a furtive glance around the studio. No one pays any attention to the talent talking together in a secluded corner. "I'll get that for you."

Rei closes her eyes, and this close to her, Minako can hear the sharp intake of breath and see the slight curl of Rei's lower lip as her teeth bite down on this. It's desire, pure and simple, and Minako wants nothing more than to cultivate it. A casual arm around Rei pulls her in and Minako gives a brief, simple kiss to the cheek, with just enough tongue to gather the small amount of honey left behind.

"Better?"

Rei nods and lets out a breath. Her cheeks are faintly flushed. "Yes."

Minako puts her mask back on—that of a mentor to a less-experienced idol. "Next time, you should be neater in the kitchen." She heads towards her dressing room.

Behind her, Rei glowers. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Would you care to discuss proper idol conduct with me? In my dressing room, where we can clean up." By 'discuss' of course, Minako means make out.

Rei drags her feet, but she follows. And when Minako closes the door, it appears that her protégé is a quick study when it comes to coded innuendo.

And, with Rei's lips moving forward to taste hers, Minako has no objection to that whatsoever.


End file.
